<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getting Caught Red Handed by DarkStarfish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340187">Getting Caught Red Handed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStarfish/pseuds/DarkStarfish'>DarkStarfish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>More Than Just a Side Hustle [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Camboy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lucifer, Cock Piercing, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Creampie, Demon Sex, Demoncest, Dry Orgasm, Gay Sex, Genital Piercing, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Mammon, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStarfish/pseuds/DarkStarfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I had the idea for this come to me while writing another fic and it made nearly everyone on my Discord server feral, so I must feed them lol</p><p>Camboy!Lucifer gets caught during one of his shows by none other than Mammon. Now the Avatar of Pride is faced with the option of letting Mammon's big mouth run wild, ruining his reputation for all eternity, or complying to whatever demands Mammon has in mind.</p><p>Hope you all enjoy this one and feel free to let me know what you think!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>More Than Just a Side Hustle [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Getting Caught Red Handed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyomi_272/gifts">Hyomi_272</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer wasn’t exactly proud of his little gig he did on the side for extra Grimm, but it quickly became a must. Mammon’s bills had quickly gotten out of hand and the money they’d been sitting on for eternity was quickly being exhausted. In a last stitch effort to keep his brothers afloat, Lucifer started camming every weekend. While it wasn’t ideal work, Lucifer would bring in tens of thousands of Grimm a night, sometimes even an excess of over a hundred-thousand Grimm.</p><p>At the beginning of his little side hustle, Lucifer had been apprehensive about pleasuring himself in front of so many ravenous demons. He’d been sure that they’d only be able to see his nude from the neck down because he didn’t think his pride could ever recover if someone were to recognize him during his streams. Even with his initial shyness, Lucifer had quickly become a fan favorite. Each night he streamed, thousands of horny demons would log on and watch his stream and tonight was no different.</p><p>Lucifer was hosting a special stream for reaching one million views on the site and he’d received double the viewers for such a special occasion. His stream had started off like it normally would, Lucifer in front of the camera, already naked reading and responding to comments the viewers were typing in the chat. He’d occasionally reach a hand down to give his cock a couple strokes just to keep him hard while he waited for more demons to show up, but Lucifer was far from getting to the main course.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s a special stream tonight cakke_D3stroyr,” Lucifer chuckled out, his voice husky in an effort to make his fans even more feral than normal. “We’re celebrating tonight so I brought out the fine China.”</p><p>At his little joke, many comments came in asking what exactly the ‘fine China’ in question was. Lucifer, taking pity on his viewers, leaned forward and reached past the webcam he had set up to grab a myriad of sex toys. Specifically, he’d grabbed four small bullet vibrators, sticky, water proof tape for the vibes, a cock ring, a bottle of lube, and a rather interesting looking <a href="https://bad-dragon.com/products/crash">dildo</a>.</p><p>Upon seeing Lucifer’s choice in toys for the night, his chat exploded in whoops and hollers and the donations quickly began to role in. His audience was begging him to start the show, but Lucifer had other plans.</p><p>The Avatar of Pride took his time in setting everything up. He’d teasingly taken four long strips of tape off the roll he’d grabbed. Before he could even think about putting the tape to good use, Lucifer grabbed the cock ring he brought out and slowly rolled the tight ring down the length of his cock until it reached the very base of his dick. Once the device was in place, Lucifer let out a drawn-out sigh from just how snuggly the little silicone ring was gripping his cock. Using the tape he’d cut earlier, Lucifer adhered a bullet vibrator to each of his nipples and other either side of the tip of his cock. Even if he’d yet to turn them on, Lucifer felt himself tremble with excitement and a bead of precum dripped from the tip of his cock to slide down the length of it. The sight alone set his chat off on another spree of exhilarated spamming.</p><p>“Thank you sitt_n_sPinn69 for the 1,000 Grimm donation. We’ll get to the good bits soon, don’t worry,” Lucifer sighed out, his hips jutting forward slightly. He’d turned on the vibrators that were on his nipples, the sensation sending waves of pleasure straight to his painfully hard dick.</p><p>“Ahh don’t worry everyone,” Lucifer chuckled, taking in all the comments egging him and asking him to get to the main event. “We’ll get there, I just want to be a little selfish tonight and take my time.”</p><p>Lucifer’s bright red nails were an immediate contrast on his pale skin as he traced his fingertips along the length of his torso. He’d given the shaft of his cock a little squeeze, smiling to himself at just how wild these demons were getting from a little teasing. Giving in to his chat’s desires, Lucifer turned the vibrators taped to his cockhead on the lowest setting and let out a deep, guttural groan from the rush of pleasure that shot through him.</p><p>“Haah! That’s right c0ckMa5ter, I won’t cum until you all let me,” Lucifer groaned out, his voice broken as he endured the low vibrations.</p><p>Tip after tip came in at the revelation that the stream would end whenever they wanted it to. Lucifer was rarely ever submissive during his stream, but he’d been getting a lot of requests for something like this. He’d kept the idea tucked away until now, finding one million views as the right occasion to allow his viewers to decide his fate.</p><p>“Don’t be too mean to me though, I’ll be a good boy for you all…nng I promise…”</p><p>Lucifer rarely found himself in a submissive role, but such a milestone called for the archdemon to let his chat take the reins for once. He read the wide array of comments coming in, most of them about how much they’d like to get their hands on the demon. Lucifer smirked at the thought, laughing in his head about how none of the demons watching even had a chance at fucking him. With his ego boosted, Lucifer started trailing the pads of his fingertips down the expanse of his heated skin. The chat blew up with requests at that point.</p><p>Many of them asked what else Lucifer had to use on himself this stream while others just wanted to see him take the entirety of the dildo he’d grabbed. Meeting the two requests in the middle, Lucifer grabbed the bottle of lube he’d gotten out and opened the cap. He’d tipped the top of it down and let a thin stream of lube drizzle down his abs, slicking them up for the camera. It seemed the addition of lube was a fan favorite as donations started to pour in, some of the more generous ones with requests attached to them.</p><p>“Oh dear, how clumsy of me,” Lucifer chuckled out, his fingers swirling the lube around his abs and towards his twitching erection.</p><p>It seemed chat hadn’t yet forgotten about the little vibrators taped to the head of his cock and many of them started requesting the devices be turned up a notch. While it did take a few tries, eventually nearly everyone in the lobby was on board and Lucifer had no point but to turn up the vibrations. He’d started first with his nipples and the increase in stimulation made his body spasm and jerk slightly.</p><p>“Ahh! Do I really have to do the ones on my cock too?” Lucifer’s voice sounded pained as he spoke. The muscles in his stomach clenched as the different intensities in vibrations rocked his body.</p><p>Once more, the chat erupted into chaos. Many demons commented dirty words to try and egg Lucifer on while others were more encouraging. The only thing that mattered to Lucifer was the attention. He read chat as fast as he could, new comments replacing old ones until the screen was too difficult to keep track of who said what. He did, however, take their orders and increased the vibrations on the two vibes at his cockhead and his reaction was instantaneous.</p><p>Lucifer threw his head back and a guttural moan sounded from deep within his chest. His cock leaked even further, and the muscles of his abdomen clenched and unclenched in time with the vibrations that traveled through his veins.</p><p>“Ch-chat…fuck…is that good?” Lucifer sounded pathetic at this point. He’d yet to properly touch himself and he’d already felt like he was going to cum if it hadn’t been for the cock ring keeping his orgasm at bay.</p><p>Lucifer basked in the pleasure he was receiving, nearly forgetting he had an audience. Wanton moans continually flooded from the archdemon’s throat and goosebumps rose over his skin as he continued to swirl around the lube he’d dripped on himself. He was overly sensitive from being on the edge of orgasm so long and his own touch was becoming too much for him. If it hadn’t been for the notifications that donations were coming in at hundreds of Grimm a second, Lucifer would’ve forgotten he had a job to do.</p><p>Reading chat once more, he saw many of his patrons asking for him to prep himself for the dildo he’d gotten out. Lucifer looked to the silicone toy with half lidded eyes and gulped at the size of it. Lucifer had used various toys on-stream, but never one as intimidating as this one. His attention was once again snagged by the dinging that signaled a tip of over a thousand Grimm with a comment attached to it that made Lucifer chuckle.</p><p>“Alright alright…I hear you bussySlayy3r,” Lucifer groaned out, reaching for the bottle of lube once more.</p><p>He flicked the cap open once more and passed the bottle to his other hand. Lucifer squeezed a generous couple of globs of the viscous liquid onto his index and middle fingers. He set the bottle down once more and angled his hips forward, the angle allowing his audience a better view of his movements. The Morningstar moved his hand further down his body until he reached his puckered entrance. Lucifer let out a little breath to calm himself before he pushed his index finger inside himself.</p><p>A low whine sounded from Lucifer as he pressed his finger inside himself up to his knuckle. He’d shuddered slightly at the foreign feeling of having something inside him. When he felt like he was used to the feeling, Lucifer slowly began to thrust his index finger in and out of his hole. The slickness from the lube added to Lucifer’s pleasure and he gave another cry when the pad of his finger brushed against his prostate. Comments started to roll in once more, many of them complimentary, but most of them raunchy and open about their wishes of fucking Lucifer into the mattress.</p><p>“Ugh fuck! Chat…oh ch-chat…I wanna be good for you,” Lucifer panted out, his movements picking up in speed.</p><p>Once he was ready, Lucifer pulled his index finger from his entrance and poured more lube on his index and middle fingers in order to make fitting them easier. Gnawing on his bottom lip with his top teeth, Lucifer inserted his two slick fingers into himself. The full feeling and the stretch of his two fingers made Lucifer shiver and moan. Each thrusts of his fingers brushed their tips against his g-spot and Lucifer saw more and more stars with each pass. Another round of notifications caught Lucifer’s attention and the demon opened his eyes just enough to read what they were saying.</p><p>His breath hitched in his throat at what was on the screen. Lucifer’s audience was pushing him to add a third finger to his hole and the Avatar of Pride wasn’t going to back down from a challenge. He’d made a show of nudging his ring finger at entrance, but that’s it. Even if he was being submissive for his audience, that didn’t mean he couldn’t tease them a little while he was at it.</p><p>“Mmm I don’t know if I should chat…maybe one of you would like to prep me…?” Lucifer teased, his voice breathy and already sounding ragged from just his fingers. At his suggestion, the demons flooded the donation and chat boxes with plenty of affirmations that they would love to do more than just prep him.</p><p>The attention was the perfect boost Lucifer needed and the fallen angel began to push his ring finger into his perfectly slick entrance. The pressure was intense, but it felt so right. He’d gotten the final finger in about half way before Lucifer got impatient and pushed the rest of the length of it fully inside himself. The stretch, though intense, was amazing.</p><p>Lucifer found himself rocking his hips subconsciously on his fingers while he gave his hole a bit of time to adjust. The many notifications that popped up on screen commended Lucifer for being so needy and the many demeaning comments he received pulled a little whimper from his throat. A few more spurts of precum travelled down the length of his shaft and Lucifer watched the little dribbles with a wild blush on his face. The blush only turned beet red when he’d read the comments he could that began to pour in.</p><p>“Ahh please don’t be so mean…I don’t think I could take the max vibrations,” Lucifer whined, his voice broken as he once more began to thrust his fingers in and out of his asshole.</p><p>The archdemon found himself meeting the thrusts of his fingers, his hips slamming down on the length of them in order to try and get them to once more prod against his prostate. When he’d finally hit his mark, Lucifer let out a little yowl of pleasure and another bead of precum dripped from the tip of his cock to mix with the lube smeared on his abs.</p><p>“Time for the toy?” Lucifer had to ask because he was desperate for something much larger inside him at this point. Chat erupted in words of agreement as long as Lucifer turned up the intensity of the vibes. “F-fuck…fine, you guys are gonna kill me I swear…”</p><p>Lucifer pushed and pulled his fingers in and out of himself a few times before finally removing them, a disappointed whine leaving his lips at the loss of the stretch. However, the loss didn’t last for long. Lucifer reached for the dildo he’d gotten out and the bottle of lube. He’d gulped at the size of the toy and a wicked idea came to his mind.</p><p>Teasingly slow, Lucifer dragged the tip of the silicone toy up the expanse of his torso and through the valley of his pecs before the oddly shape tip disappeared off screen. Lucifer licked at the tip of the toy, moaning softly at having something in his mouth. He’d closed his eyes and wrapped his lips around the tip, his tongue teasing at where the slit would be if it were an actual cock. Lucifer took the toy about halfway down his throat before removing it entirely. He brought the now wet toy back into frame and allowed the lube he’d gotten to drip down the tip to cover the shaft.</p><p>He’d held the slicked-up dildo in one hand while the other came up to stroke the length of it. Lucifer’s movements were slow as he jerked the dildo off, ensuring his thumb would swipe at the tip of the toy, treating it like he would a real cock. Chat urged him to get on with it and Lucifer obeyed their every word, his hand leaving the toy in order to position it at his entrance.</p><p>Lucifer started slow. He nudged the tip of it against his entrance, the head of it entering him to make him gasp softly. Reading the many pleas for him to just take all of it, Lucifer pushed more of the toy inside himself. His crimson eyes bugged out of his head slightly at how thick the toy was and just how delicious the stretch of it was. Lucifer choked on a little sob as the knot near the base nudged at his entrance, signaling that he’d taken most of what the dildo had to offer. The archdemon basked in the veiny feeling of the fake cock inside him and read the comments coming in with lidded eyes, most of them praising him and telling him how well he was doing.</p><p>“H-how does…nnng…it feel? It’s so tight chat, fuck,” Lucifer ground out, his body alight with pleasure.</p><p>His hand shakily kept the toy in place while he fully adjusted to the size before he pulled back on the base just slightly. Pushing the dildo back in, Lucifer let his head fall back and a breathy moan escaped him. The tapered tip of the dildo nudged against his prostate causing his cock to jump and throb from the need to orgasm. Unable to hold back anymore after hitting that certain spot inside himself, Lucifer began to thrust the toy in and out of himself wildly.</p><p>Broken moans filled the thick air of his bedroom as Lucifer fucked himself. One hand gripped the blanket below him, his elbow the only support he had to keep himself propped up, while his legs trembled and shook from just how forceful he was. He’d forgotten about his audience at this point, too lost in thrusting the veiny dildo in and out of himself with reckless abandon. Each thrust, the knot would nudge at his entrance and Lucifer swore he saw black spots at the edge of his vision at one point.</p><p>Lucifer had been so lost in his pleasure that he hadn’t heard the knock on his bedroom door or the much louder second knock that came after. He surely didn’t hear Mammon’s muffled voice calling to him through the door or the rattle of the door opening. What he did hear, however, was Mammon’s shocked gasp. Lucifer’s head snapped in Mammon’s direction at the sound, his crimson eyes full of fear at being caught in such a predicament.</p><p>“Bro! What the fuck are you doing?!” Mammon screeched, his face instantly turning beet red from the sight of his older brother ramming himself on a dildo with vibrators taped to his nipples and cockhead, all with a camera trained on him.</p><p>“I-I…it’s…ahh get out!” Lucifer squeaked, his eyes shifting from Mammon to the chat and back to Mammon.</p><p>“I think the fuck not,” Mammon squeaked out, his body shutting the door quickly as he dug in his jacket pocket for his D.D.D.</p><p>He pulled out the device and quickly opened up his camera app, his fingers moving on their own to take as many damning pictures of Lucifer as he could. Lucifer opened his mouth to protest, but the only thing that came out of his throat was a series of broken moans. In his haste to try and beat the fuck out of Mammon, his hand had landed on the controller for the vibrators and turned them all up to max. The Avatar of Greed gulped loudly and watched on as Lucifer writhed in pleasure.</p><p>Mammon let his eyes linger on every part of his older brother. From the shine of Lucifer’s heated skin to his leaking, twitching, angry, red cock to the dildo that shoved inside his brother up to the knot, Mammon couldn’t take his eyes off of Lucifer.</p><p>“Delete those fucking pictures!” Lucifer squawked, his mind blanking that his audience was present for this entire exchange. The only thing he could think at this point was how hard he was going to punch Mammon and the cost of fixing the wall when his brother was sent flying through it.</p><p>“And lose the greatest blackmail I’ve ever gotten on anyone, let alone you? Not a chance brother.” Mammon’s tone was full of himself as he thought of all the things he could get out of with this new dirt on Lucifer, but at the back of his mind, something was bugging him.</p><p>He found his eyes lingering on Lucifer’s body and how good his brother looked strung out and writhing in pleasure. Lucifer didn’t miss the way Mammon raked his eyes over his body. The Morningstar couldn’t help but blush at the attention and turn his head away, but in doing so he’d caught a glimpse of chat going wild. Many of them were speculating who exactly caught Lucifer during his stream while others were urging him get the new mystery demon to join in on the fun.</p><p>“What’ll it take for…for this to go away?” Lucifer spoke quietly, his cheeks burning from the way he phrased it. He was truly throwing the line out for Mammon, now all he had to do was pray his idiot brother took the bait.</p><p>“Err w-well…” Mammon started, but he’d quickly coughed to try and hide the little crack in his voice at what he really wanted.</p><p>“…You can fuck me…” Lucifer whispered, his body flaring in excitement and exhilaration at the potential of Mammon fucking him rather than the toy he had shoved inside him.</p><p>“Run that by me one more time?” Mammon asked, his interest instantly piqued. He had heard what Lucifer said, but the demon wanted to be sure it wasn’t just his mind playing tricks on him.</p><p>“I said you could fuck me,” Lucifer growled out, his voice thick with embarrassment from the wolf-like grin that graced Mammon’s features and the majority of chat calling him out for being so cock hungry.</p><p>“The Great Mammon would be more than willing to fuck you,” Mammon groaned out, his body heating up from the thought alone and he’d pounced on Lucifer in an instant.</p><p>Mammon sauntered over to Lucifer, ridding himself of his clothes with each step. First came his usual tan leather jacket, then his form fitting black t-shirt. His jeans had proved to be a bit of an issue but those along with his black boxer briefs joined the rest of his clothes soon enough. Lucifer gawked the entire time his brother stripped before him. The Morningstar knew Mammon had an affinity for shiny objects, but he’d never thought he’d have so many piercings in such sensitive and private areas.</p><p>Lucifer’s mouth watered at the glint of the silver barbell piercings that adorned his younger brother’s nipples and only watered further as he took in more of Mammon’s form. The eldest let his eyes wander until he’d caught sight of Mammon’s erection. The length of it stood at attention, even more silver shining in the slow light of Lucifer’s bedroom. The little stud at the tip was just the beginning of a series of bars that lined the underside of Mammon’s rigid shaft. The sight of Lucifer gawking at him only served to boost Mammon’s confidence and the archdemon found himself puffing out his chest and making a show of stroking his cock.</p><p>“Like what you see brother?”</p><p>Lucifer’s head snapped up to meet Mammon’s cocky gaze. In the back of his mind, a little voice was yelling danger at Lucifer, but he’d chosen to ignore it. Unbeknownst to him, his chat had begun to play detective, the more loyal fans fighting amongst themselves to figure out which of the seven demon lords their favorite camboy was now that they heard Mammon address him as brother. Had he not been so far gone, Lucifer would’ve stopped the stream there before they could get anymore hints, but Mammon had Lucifer too far gone to actually care about what they were speculating.</p><p>“Please…” Lucifer whined, his stomach clenching as another powerful wave of vibrations set him off. The Avatar of Pride only whined even more pathetically at the toothy grin Mammon gave him.</p><p>Mammon approached his older brother and held him by his chin, shuddering at the way Lucifer so easily allowed his tongue to lull out of his mouth. His thumb stroked at his jaw while Lucifer stared intensely at Mammon’s cock, his eyes following each little bob of the length and the bit of precum that had gathered at the tip.</p><p>It was then that Lucifer surged forward to lick at the bead of precum that threatened to spill and be wasted. The contact of Lucifer’s hot, wet tongue on his cockhead made Mammon flinch slightly and a deep, strained moan poured from his lips. Mammon could see on the little monitor that Lucifer’s fans were going wild over how much of a cock slut his brother was. He’d taken a bit of pity on his brother’s audience since they didn’t have the same view as him. While Mammon could see the sex crazed look in Lucifer’s eyes, all the demons watching could see was a tongue laving over the tip of his dick.</p><p>“Sh-shit…are you always such a whore?” Mammon whimpered, his hands shooting up to wind themselves in Lucifer’s black hair that was now damp with sweat.</p><p>Lucifer panted over Mammon’s length, nodding his head as an answer for Mammon since he didn’t trust his voice anymore. A little whine sounded from his throat at the little tug Mammon gave to his hair, urging Lucifer to take more of his cock. Lucifer teased his tongue along the stud piercing at the head of Mammon’s length before running his tongue along the bars that lined the underside of his shaft, the feeling making Mammon groan.</p><p>Mammon’s eyes flicked back and forth from Lucifer’s tongue working his cock to the chat that was blowing up. A little chuckle left Mammon, the sound deep and rich, at the many donations that started coming in faster than Mammon could count.</p><p>“You feel so fucking good brother,” Mammon growled, his stomach clenching at the little whine Lucifer gave from the praise spoken to him.</p><p>It was then that Lucifer quit his teasing and took the head of Mammon’s erection into his mouth, his cheeks hollowing around the mushroom head to press his spongey cheeks against it. Lucifer took the grip on his hair turning borderline painful that he was headed in the right direction and took Mammon’s length deeper. The cool metal of his brother’s piercings pressing against his tongue was different, but certainly not in a bad way.</p><p>Throwing his head back, Mammon groaned at how hot Lucifer’s mouth was. The many succubi and incubi Mammon had been with didn’t even come close to how good Lucifer was at sucking cock. The eldest moaned as more of Mammon’s girth skewered his throat until his nose nudged at the sensitive skin above the base of Mammon’s cock and his lust blown eyes flicked up to take in the sight of Mammon biting his lip to hold back a pathetic moan.</p><p>“F-fuhuuuck…I can’t believe you swallowed it all,” Mammon purred out, his chest heaving as we watched Lucifer and the chat closely. The monitor was continually blowing up with how lucky Lucifer was to have taken such an exquisite cock and Mammon felt his ego boost at all the compliments.</p><p>It was then that the audience began to beg for Mammon to fuck into Lucifer’s throat and the idea wasn’t half bad. Carefully holding Lucifer’s head in place, Mammon moved his hips back, his cock exiting Lucifer’s tight throat just barely before he surged his hips forward once more. After the first little thrust, the flood gates inside of Mammon broke and his pace became feral. Mammon would pull nearly the entirety of his length from Lucifer’s throat before plunging it back in, his cockhead nudging the back of his older brother’s throat with each thrust.</p><p>Donations and comments urged Mammon on, and he found himself fucking into Lucifer’s throat like a wild man. He stared down at Lucifer and watched on as little tears streamed down his usually proud brother’s face, the saltiness of them staining his perfect skin. Saliva and precum dripped down Lucifer’s chin and soiled his chest even further, not that Lucifer minded in the first place. Little moans and groans coming from the Avatar of Pride peppered each one of Mammon’s thrust and the second eldest found them only adding to his imminent demise. Before he could cum, Mammon pulled completely out of Lucifer’s mouth, his chest heaving as he fought off his orgasm, even with the sight before him.</p><p>Lucifer was on his knees in front of Mammon, teary eyed and tongue hanging out of his mouth as he coughed and sputtered, trying to regain precious oxygen he’d missed from Mammon’s rough treatment. Stringy saliva mixed with Mammon’s precum still connected Lucifer’s bottom lip to the head of Mammon’s cock and the Morningstar found himself licking his lips to savor the bitter taste that was Mammon.</p><p>“Fuck me brother…please I want it…” Lucifer begged pathetically. He’d lost all cares in the world and presented himself to his brother, effectively blowing his cover.</p><p>Hundreds of notifications at once flooded the stream as the demons watching screamed in surprise at Lucifer being their mystery camboy. Lucifer had turned around and bent over, keeping his ass propped up by his knees while he allowed his head to push against the blanket beneath. He’d presented his hole that was stuffed with the toy to Mammon, his hips wiggling in an effort to coax Mammon into fucking him and coax it did.</p><p>Mammon swallowed thickly at the sight of Lucifer head down ass up in front of him, staring back at him with such a pitiful look in his eyes. He couldn’t help the groan that left his throat and Mammon took the bait. The Avatar of Greed approached Lucifer from behind and got down on his knees, his cock in one hand while the other toyed with the dildo still stuffed in Lucifer’s hole.</p><p>Painfully slow, Mammon pulled the dildo from Lucifer’s slick entrance, the feeling causing his brother to whine and whimper at the loss once the length was finally out of him. Lucifer didn’t have time to complain, however, as Mammon was nudging his tip at Lucifer’s asshole as soon as the toy was out of him. The metal of Mammon’s piercing was an odd sensation, but it made Lucifer’s cock leak more, a broken moan sounding from the Avatar of Pride as Mammon thrust half of his length inside him.</p><p>“By Lord Diavolo…you’re still so fucking tight, even with that thing stretching you out,” Mammon growled, his white nails digging into the meat of Lucifer’s hips.</p><p>Letting out a shuddering breath, Mammon’s hips pushed forward to thrust the last bit of his length inside of Lucifer. Both brothers moaned at the feeling, their minds totally blank as the two let their pleasure wash over them. At this point, chat was losing their minds at being graced with the knowledge that Lucifer was letting Mammon fuck him, many of them donating double or triple what they normally would. That was all background noise to the two demons lost in their throws of pleasure though.</p><p>Mammon swallowed thickly, waiting for a moment to keep himself from cumming at just how tightly Lucifer was gripping him. Below him, Lucifer’s body spasmed as a dry orgasm rocked through him, the pleasure of Mammon’s many piercings and cock skewering breaking him to the point where his cock leaked and shook from the many different sensations he was enduring. The sight alone made Mammon start his brutal pace.</p><p>The Avatar of Greed dragged his hips back slowly, the ridges of his piercings tugging at Lucifer’s hole before he thrust forward and buried his length to the hilt, his movement smooth. His pace quickly sped up from there, Mammon’s hips moving on their own as he thrust wildly in and out of Lucifer. The fallen angel was suffering from overstimulation, but it didn’t bother him. Lucifer felt himself craving each one of Mammon’s thrusts and when his brother would pull out, Lucifer found himself pushing his hips back to chase after Mammon’s cock.</p><p>“Fuuuck…you’re gonna make me cum…” Mammon whined, his tone thick as he held back as much as he could. He’d only just started and he really wasn’t trying to let this once in a lifetime opportunity go to waste.</p><p>“Mammon please…oh please please please! Take it off…I wanna cum…” Lucifer begged, his words a garbled mess as Mammon stuffed him full of cock. “Takeoffthecockringplease!” Lucifer shouted, looking directly at the camera as his eyes rolled back into his head.</p><p>Mammon did as instructed, not even getting the ring half way off before a crazy intense orgasm overtook Lucifer. He was sensitive from cumming dry just minutes earlier and the vibrators set to their highest setting taped to his cockhead and nipples weren’t helping either. Lucifer fell limp as his body thrummed in the afterglow of an earthshattering orgasm. Mammon, however, was ready to chase his own.</p><p>The archdemon held onto Lucifer’s hips once more and resumed his wild thrusts. He gritted his teeth as he groaned at Lucifer’s entrance choking his cock, his pace faltering some. His cock throbbed and jumped as his orgasm started approaching.</p><p>“Sh-shit…where can I cum? Please Lucy, where can I cum baby?” Mammon husked out, his nails digging deliciously into the meat of Lucifer’s hips.</p><p>“Ahhh inside please…fill me up brother.”</p><p>That was all Mammon needed. His hips stuttered and Mammon pumped rope after rope of sticky cum into Lucifer’s entrance. He felt his brother shiver at the feeling of cum painting his inner most walls and Mammon moaned as he rode his orgasm. His hips pressed into Lucifer’s in an effort to bury his cock as deep as he could as he rode out the waves of euphoria. Though he didn’t want to, Mammon eventually pulled out of Lucifer once his cock softened and the sight before him was one of pure beauty.</p><p>Lucifer’s hold clenched around nothing, his body heaving as the eldest panted and laid there stunned. Little drips of Mammon’s cum drippled from Lucifer’s entrance and Mammon watched entranced until a little idea popped into his head.</p><p>Mammon reached for the webcam and pulled the little camera off its stand to give the audience the best view in the house. He’d pointed the lens directly at Lucifer’s entrance so they could watch Mammon’s cum drip out of him. The last wave of donations poured in for the night and Mammon chuckled to himself before he turned the camera around to face him.</p><p>“Well, now that the cats outta the bag, I hope you all enjoyed that.”</p><p>With that, Mammon ended the stream.</p><p>He looked to Lucifer’s limp body and took pity on his older brother. His skin was coated in lube, sweat, saliva, cum, and a few other mystery fluids. Getting up, Mammon went to Lucifer’s on-suite bathroom to wet a fluffy washcloth with cold water. When he came back, Mammon ran the soft cloth along Lucifer’s skin, the difference in temperature causing the demon to hiss. Mammon also carefully removed the tape and bullet vibrators from Lucifer’s nipples and cock, turning them off beforehand.</p><p>Now that Lucifer was at least a little cleaned up, Mammon picked up his brother and laid him on his gigantic bed where Lucifer all but passed out on contact. Mammon waited and watched for a moment, a little smile coming to his lips at the thought that Lucifer wasn’t so scary looking when he slept before he gathered his clothes to leave.</p><p>Mammon was sure when Lucifer awoke, there would be hell to pay, but for now, he could rest easy knowing he got to at least fuck Lucifer into the floor with footage to prove it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Join the discord if you guys want to join to get updates on fics, chat about Obey Me! or just talk in general! It also helps me keep requests in line if anyone wants to make one!</p><p>https://discord.gg/E2gzSbx<br/>|<br/>Want to watch me make a fool of myself? Follow me on twitter!</p><p>https://twitter.com/tweetingjulens1?s=09</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>